1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal splitter, and more particularly to a waterproof signal splitter.
2. Description of Related Art
A signal splitter is used to split a single signal for two or more connectors so that devices connected to the connectors are able to receive the same signal simultaneously. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional splitter includes a casing (60) and a seat (70) partially received in the casing (60) and having a pair of connecting plates (72) extending into the casing (60) so that a signal wire (80) is able to extend between the pair of connecting plates (72) to transmit a signal for further application.
When the conventional splitter is used, especially outdoors, moisture often seeps into the joint between the seat (70) and the casing (60) and thus causes the signal to become unsteady. That is, the transmitted signal easily suffers from interference by weather conditions when the conventional splitter is concerned.
To overcome the shortcoming, the present invention tends to provide an improved waterproof splitter to mitigate the aforementioned problems.